


Words

by mylastbraincell



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Soulmates, i did a thing, sorry y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylastbraincell/pseuds/mylastbraincell
Summary: Soulmates AU where everyone is born with the last words their soulmate will say to them on their armJust a short thing I wrote because it made me sad and I wanted to make everyone else sad too lol
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Words

Padmé could not remember a time when she didn’t know her words. They spiraled around her left arm, as the words always did, but they were short. Just three. _Save your energy._  
Her parents thought it was a good sign. Although it was uncommon to talk about one’s words, they told her that hers were a good sign. A sign that her soulmate might be with her, at the end. That they might have a long and happy life together.  
When Padmé married Anakin, she thought they might be right. They’d talked about the words, about death, about losing each other. Anakin didn’t have words. He had had them once, but they’d been burned off when he was just a child. It was common, in slaves. His mother hadn’t told him what they were. He told Padmé that he thought she’d been trying to spare him the pain of knowing.  
But Padmé had been wrong. She knew this, knew it deep in her bones as she laid on the surgery table. She looked up at Obi-Wan, holding her son—Luke—and looking down at her with desperate eyes. _He knew_ , she thought. Somehow, he had guessed. Padmé didn’t know what his words were. It was not common to share them.  
Padmé could feel her life fading, even as she fought to hold onto it with tooth and nail. Something was pulling it from her, and it didn’t help that she had just delivered twins and she could barely breathe through the bruising on her throat.  
_Let go_ , that thing crooned, as it wheedled her life-force away. _Let go, give up, give in, give your life so your love will live_.  
_Anakin_ , she thought. She felt the japor snippet in her hand.  
Obi-Wan took her hand, leaning over her. He was beseeching her, begging her to hold on. She knew what was coming, but she couldn’t bear it. Couldn’t bear to hear him say those words that she had imagined coming out of Ani’s mouth when they were both old and grey.  
He said them anyway.  
“Save your energy.”  
Padmé sighed. Her energy was nearly gone. But—but if that voice was telling the truth…then there might still be hope for Ani. Perhaps not her soulmate, but her love.  
“Obi-Wan…there…is good in him. I know there is…still…”  
As her last breath faded, Padmé looked into her soulmates eyes, and saw infinite sadness.


End file.
